


Summer Night

by smuttyandabsurd



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Scraps, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:03:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smuttyandabsurd/pseuds/smuttyandabsurd
Summary: A short summer's night...China/Russia





	

It was a humid night. The windows were opened to the cicadas’ chorus, and the smell of freshly-rained earth drifted in with the languid summer breeze.

Ivan was lying on his side, slowly waking from an old forgotten dream. He reached out a hand for Yao, but found himself petting the light imprint Yao had left on cold crumpled sheets.

Slowly, blinking awake, he raised his head and searched blearily around the room for him.

Yao was sitting on the window ledge with one leg folded up to his chest, the other hanging down to the floor in an unabashed display of naked vulnerability. He had his head turned at an angle, and was smoking a thin, hand-rolled cigarette as he stared out into the night with bright gleaming eyes.

They had made slow, passionate love that evening, in the glow of the setting sun that had bathed the room in shades of red and gold. He could still taste Yao’s lips on his, smell the sandalwood scent that clung to Yao’s porcelain-smooth skin, hear the hot breathy gasps Yao had uttered with every thrust…

Ivan flopped back into his pillow, wishing Yao would come back to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I started but never finished this summer, and now that it’s winter with temperatures occasionally dipping below freezing, the muse is gone ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
